


What if Guy Fieri Forgot How To Cook?

by BlueTiger788



Series: Shitposts [1]
Category: Diners Drive-ins and Dives
Genre: Angst and Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26497582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueTiger788/pseuds/BlueTiger788
Summary: The title is it. A friend asked if I could write that story, and so hence I did.
Series: Shitposts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926448
Kudos: 1





	What if Guy Fieri Forgot How To Cook?

How could I…

It's been decades. Cooking has been my life for so long.

Multiple shows, I’ve traveled the world. My name is known all over. I’m known for everyman's day food. I tried my best to be the best at what I did. I had passion! And then all of it…. Gone in an instant.

I woke up one Tuesday morning. It was like any other. The birds were singing, the flowers were blooming. I wanted to make some quick pancakes before setting out for a day full of adventure and great food.

But when I went to the kitchen and tried to cook, something was… wrong.

I couldn't remember how to cook. I didn’t know how to bake, grill, anything! It was as if all I had ever known had flown away from me.

I sat in the kitchen, holding my head in despair. How could this happen? How could I, Guy Fieri, forget how to cook?!?

I was stuck outside of Flavortown and no one could recognize me and let me in. I was locked out of my own creations, my safe haven. I was distraught.

I’ve made my peace with it now. It hurt, like losing a part of my soul, but I had to move on. Anytime I tried to relearn, I just couldn’t do it. The cooking gods have turned away from me, and I have to accept that. 

Farewell Flavortown. I’ll miss you.


End file.
